


Goodbye

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, F/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: A sad piece where Hermione says goodbye





	Goodbye

"Mama, where are you going?"

Hermione was walking past her six year old daughter's room and stopped to poke her head in.

"I am just going out for a while, Rose."

"Love you."

She smiled at the huge yawn Rose tried to hide. "Love you, too."

* * *

Hermione slipped out the front door and wrapped her cloak around her. It was early October and the weather was turning cold. The breeze from the ocean picked up and she breathed in the sea hair. She and Draco had found this house just weeks before their wedding ten years ago. They had come to the Isle of Wight for a mini-break and to get away from Narcissa and her wedding plans.

They had been walking down from the Royal Yacht Squadron towards a small park when a pink house caught Draco's eye.

"Who would buy a pink house?"

Well, it turns out Draco and Hermione Malfoy would buy a pink house. The owner had been walking past them, overheard Draco's comment, and let him know the house was going on the market. A thirty minute tour later and they were both in love.

It was a beautiful late 18th century home with seven bedrooms (that Draco insisted they fill with at least one child each), and overlooked the park and bay across the street.

So far the Malfoy's had only managed to fill two rooms with children, six year old Rose, and 7 year old Scorpius. The other rooms were used as guest rooms for friends (mostly Harry, Ginny, and their three children) when they came to visit, and cousin Teddy had his own room. Hermione was his godmother, and they loved having him come and stay with them during school holidays, or anytime Andromeda needed a break.

Smiling at the memory of their first visit to the Isle, she turned on the spot and Disapparated.

* * *

Arriving just outside the graveyard on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole she placed her hand on the gate to steady herself. She wanted to go in, needed to go in, but wasn't sure if she could handle seeing his name in stone. She had wanted to attend the funeral, but after her and Ron didn't work out and she went to Hogwarts to complete her final year, Molly had made it very clear that she was no longer welcome at any Weasley events.

Hermione knew Molly didn't actually hate her, she was a grieving mother who had just lost her son and lashed out at Hermione because she was there. When word got out that she was dating Draco, Ron mimicked his mother when he told her to never contact him again. Besides Harry and Ginny's wedding, she never attended another Weasley function, but she stayed in contact with everyone but Ron and Molly.

For the last three days she had debated going to the funeral. Everyone thought she should go, Molly be damned, but Hermione didn't want to cause a scene. Today would be hard enough for everyone as it was, no need to risk Molly's wrath. Instead she had been at the Potter house that morning, helping them get the kids ready, and holding Ginny while she cried.

"I can't believe he's gone. How am I supposed to live without him Hermione?"

"You just do Ginny. Everyday you will be able to carry the pain a little easier. And when you feel like it is too heavy, call me and I will help you hold it."

"Please come with us? He would want you there."

"I can't Ginny."

Ginny just gave her a small smile as she turned to finish getting ready.

Pushing the gate open, she followed the path to the fresh grave and stopped to read the inscription in the fading twilight.

_ **Arthur Septimus Weasley** _

_06 Feb 1950 - 01 Oct 2010_

_ **Loving husband, father, and grandfather** _

* * *

Kneeling on the fresh dirt, she placed her hand on the headstone, running her fingers over the name of the man who had been her second father. Her 'magical dad' as she used to call him. She spoke quietly to him, hoping he knew that she had come today.

"Thank you Arthur. Thank you for taking me to the Quidditch World Cup. Thank you for giving me your tent when we spent our year on the run. Thank you for all the quiet conversations we had in your shed while everyone else was on their brooms. Thank you for teaching me how great Oldies music is. I still listen to them every Saturday on the radio we re-built together.

"Thank you for coming to see me in my bridal room before my wedding, even though Molly would have killed you if you knew. I wish you could have walked me down the aisle that day. I wanted to ask you to, but I didn't want to put you in that position. Thank you for your advice that day, to 'pick your battles, dear.' I am pretty sure that is the only reason Draco and I are still married.

"I will miss our monthly lunches at my home. The first Tuesday of the month will never be the same again. Scorp and Rosie are going to miss having you over too. They both cried when I told them. Rosie asked why 'Papa Weasel' wasn't going to visit us anymore.

"I hate that I wasn't around as much these last ten years. You know why, but I still hate it. I hate that we were robbed of so much time together over something as stupid as who a nineteen year old girl dates. I hate that we decided that wasn't a battle we were willing to fight.

"I hope you are up there with Fred; that you two have found each other already. No matter what I tell George, let him know he was always my favourite twin. I hope you can handle him, and the Marauders causing havoc together in the afterlife.

"I promise I'll keep looking after Ginny now that you're gone. She is a little lost without you right now. We're all a little lost without you. Please visit her often in her dreams, let her know that not even death could keep you from giving your little girl advice. No matter how old she is, a girl always needs her father.

"Thank you for being my magical dad all these years. Especially after I found out I wasn't able to reverse the charm on my parents. I couldn't have asked for a better man to step in when I needed fatherly advice, or just to hear a bad joke.

"I love you Arthur. I will miss you everyday."

Standing, she used her wand to create a bouquet of peach roses. The same color rose he always brought for Rosie every month. Setting them down, she rubbed her fingers over his name one more time.

She turned and took a few steps away before stopping to look at his grave over her shoulder.

"I had a new joke I was going to tell you during our lunch today. 'What did the baby balloon say to his dad as he left the house?'" She smiled at the look she knew would be on Arthur's face.

"'Bye, Pop."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The man who was a second father to me growing up passed away today. Used this piece to work out all my emotions.


End file.
